Gabriella's First Kiss
by heavensent666
Summary: A fluffy Troyella oneshot on their first kiss.


**A/N:** Hey, this is just a random one-shot coz I'm out of inspiration for my other stories. But I'm working on it I promise. I hope you like this.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh my god!" Gabriella suddenly burst out, causing her friends to look up from their conversation. She answered their questioning looks. "Troy is walking this way." Now the other girls all smiled knowingly.

Ever since Gabriella and Troy had been partnered up in a class exercise, she had been completely love struck. All they had had to do was ask each other some stupid questions and remember the answers but, since that wasn't very interesting, most of the time had been spent talking about other things. Gabriella had been completely shocked to find out how sweet and sensitive Troy was, not to mention funny and hot, but she had already known that.

"Hey Gabriella"

"Hey Troy" She answered, aware that she was going red.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Troy asked. He was silently cursing Gabriella's giggling friends behind her. She followed him a few meters away when he turned to face her and smiled.

"So, I heard you like me?"

_SHIT! _Was Gabriella's first reaction, but she quickly came up with another response.

"Really? Where did you hear that?"

"Just around" he said casually, as if it didn't really matter. Of course it mattered! If it was Sharpay, Gabriella was going to murder her. Suddenly she realised that Troy was moving closer to her.

"Before you get any redder I want you to go out with me sometime."

This could not be happening, this unbelievably gorgeous boy could not be asking her out. He was still staring at her waiting for an answer so Gabriella swallowed her doubts.

"I'd love to."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Troy and Gabriella walked through the city, drinking milkshakes and holding hands. They had been dating for two weeks now, and this date was just as perfect as the others. They were in the city centre and it was really beautiful. There were fairy lights in the trees, abstract statues around the place, flower beds, benches and lengths of amazingly green grass.

They walked over some grass to put the empty milkshake cups in a bin. Then Gabriella got a text message, she reached into her pocket for her phone. But Troy grabbed her wrist with his spare hand and held it.

"No, not today, you are always texting. Why can't you just appreciate the people you are with? And right now that would be me."

"Oh but I do appreciate you," she smiled up at him, "just let me answer this."

She managed to free her arm and get out her phone, but Troy snatched it from her hand and put it behind his back.

"Well you can't text without your phone."

Knowing it was his intention Gabriella put her arms around his waist to get the phone. Troy kept backing away, laughing at her. He accidentally fell backwards, pulling Gabriella down with him. She hit the soft grass with closed eyes and rolled over a few times. Gabriella felt her phone in her hand and smiled.

"I won." She said softly.

Opening her eyes she found Troy right next to her holding his head above hers. Gabriella noticed that his face was moving closer to hers, the smile slowly faded from her lips. He was less then a centimetre away so she closed her eyes again and he kissed her. It was soft at first, and slow, but getting harder and faster. Troy seemed to know what he was doing but she didn't want to think about the other girls he had done this with.

Gabriella felt him move his body onto hers. They rolled over a couple more times and completely forget they were in public. Gabriella really hoped she was giving him the enjoyment he was giving her. Troy was rubbing his hands all over her body. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, vaguely registering that she had dropped her phone, but right at this moment, she didn't really care. Troy stopped kissing her for a moment to whisper into her lips.

"No, I think I won."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** So what did you think? I'll get back to the others now. Review! xoxox


End file.
